Una noche contando las estrellas
by Abisensei
Summary: Hace algún tiempo, Craig se habría sorprendido por verse a sí mismo ayudando a Stan y a Kyle a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero lo volvería a hacer con gusto, porque la tranquilidad de Tweek era más importante y porque pagaría por volver a ver el rostro derrotado de Cartman. [Creek, Style]


**Disclaimer:** South Park ni sus personajes son míos, pertenecen a trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Capítulo único.**

Casi se atraganta con su chocolate caliente de no ser porque fue capaz de contener el espasmo que surgió como sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque no había escuchado a Tweek desde el inicio, supo que aquellas palabras eran preocupantes.

Era consciente de haberle ignorado deliberadamente todo el tiempo desde que prendió la televisión y por casualidad estaban dando algún capítulo viejo de Red Racer, pero justamente ese día había comenzado como una auténtica porquería y no tenía ganas de hacer vida social con nadie, ni siquiera con su novio de unos años.

Su pequeña hermana había escondido su preciado chullo la noche anterior cuando lo dejó descuidadamente sobre el sofá del salón y él había subido a su habitación para dormir y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, hasta que sonó su despertador y la casa casi se viene abajo por el grito desesperado que lanzó después de haber dado mil vueltas como desquiciado por su habitación intentando encontrar el gorro azul, aunque en vano, porque la pequeña niña lo tenía en su poder y por supuesto que casi la ahorca ahí mismo, cuando bajó las escaleras casi corriendo porque su madre le había gritado que se apresurara o llegaría tarde a clases, hasta entonces fue capaz de divisar su chullo girando en el dedo índice de su hermanita como si fuera algún tipo de trofeo que mereciera la pena ser presumido. Pero su padre había sido más rápido que sus dedos amenazando con presionarle el cuello a Ruby hasta dejarla sin aire y detuvo la pequeña contienda que se había generado repentinamente en el comedor. Craig arrebató su pertenencia de las manos del demonio que tenía por hermana y se alejó de la mesa haciéndole una seña obscena que también se la ganó su padre y este se la devolvió a su primogénito y a la más pequeña quien también la hacía.

Había salido de su casa literalmente trotando porque había perdido el autobús que le llevaba a su centro de estudios y tuvo que enviarle un mensaje a Tweek diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde y que no se preocupara porque su teléfono había explotado en mensajes del rubio en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos minutos de la hora normal en la que solían verse. Tuvo que aguantar el sermón del consejero escolar sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y de pronto se encontraba en detención por haberle mostrado el dedo corazón a su maestro suplente de Ciencias tras haberse declarado Terraplanista, Craig había intentado debatir con el adulto con argumentos serios sobre los motivos por los que la Tierra no podía ser plana pero no pudo contener su indignación y furia en cuanto el mayor le dijo que la ligera curvatura que había en las imágenes de la NASA era una completa manipulación. Craig podía jurar haber escuchado un grito agudo de Tweek cuando se levantó y le mostró el dedo medio al maestro asegurando que era un jodido ignorante y toda la clase había estallado en risas y ovaciones por su gran hazaña.

Y tuvo que enviarle otro mensaje a Tweek diciéndole que se adelantara a casa porque no iban a dejarle salir hasta que hubiera terminado el trabajo extracurricular como castigo por haber insultado a un maestro, aparte de otra mancha en su expediente. Y Tweek estaba en su casa cuando llegó bien entrada la tarde, jugando en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá con una pila de legos y escuchó cómo estos se caían porque había cerrado la puerta bruscamente, seguido de un pequeño grito. Cuando se asomó al salón observó el gran castillo que su novio había construido pero la torre de la derecha se había caído, probablemente por el susto que le provocó cuando entró a la casa sin anunciarse. Y aunque cualquiera diría que ya estaba grandecito para jugar con bloques, Tweek prefería concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ideas conspiranóicas sobre el fin del universo y mantener las manos ocupadas había ayudado a disminuir sus temblores constantes. Craig gustaba de verle crear naves espaciales y cualquier cosa que saliera de su imaginación, se disculpó con él por haber estropeado su torre, pero el rubio le había dicho que no se preocupara y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y llevarle el chocolate caliente que había preparado la Señora Tucker antes de irse con su esposo de fiesta por ahí diciéndole que le dejaba a cargo la casa hasta que Craig volviera.

Hace algún tiempo Craig se habría sorprendido porque Tweek no reventó en gritos y locuras sobre que dejarle a cargo la casa de su novio era demasiada presión, pero los años habían pasado y su casa era como la casa de Tweek también, así que pudo manejarlo.

Entonces se sentó en el sofá con su bebida caliente en una mano y con la otra sostenía el control remoto del televisor para cambiar de canal y dejaba que Tweek reconstruyera la torre que se había caído. Por un momento agradeció que el rubio no le preguntara sobre su viaje a detención porque estaba de mal humor y no quería desquitarse con él, por eso escuchó intermitentemente cómo le había ido en el día, hasta que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Tweek? – Preguntó dejando la taza en el suelo e inclinándose lo suficiente hasta que fue capaz de ver los ojos del otro.

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué parte no escuchaste? – Sus temblores volvieron solo por los segundos en los que Craig fruncía el ceño y rodaba los ojos.

— Lo último.

— Que Cartman quiere que los acompañe a Stan a Kenny y a él a sabotear una fiesta.

Craig devolvió su cuerpo al respaldar del sofá donde yacía sentado. Y se quedó un momento observando el techo sopesando sus palabras. Entendía que su novio tuviera algún tipo de relación malsana con esos tipos, pero no entendía por qué tenían que invitarle a hacer cosas que no podría soportar.

— ¿Y Kyle? – Indagó curioso justo en el momento en que Tweek dejaba los bloques en la mesa y se levantaba del suelo para sentarse a su lado.

— Es la fiesta de Kyle, por eso no le incluyeron – Explicó, tomando un sorbo de café del termo que solía andar siempre.

— ¿Y qué tipo de fiesta es?

— No sé – Se encogió de hombros – Algún tipo de fiesta judía o algo. No han invitado a nadie más.

— ¿Y por qué Stan está de acuerdo? – Dijo y Tweek giró su cabeza hacia él con demasiada fuerza, sabía que interrogarle de esa forma sólo le estresaba, pero quería confirmar algunas de sus sospechas. Sospechas que surgieron de la vez que escuchó ciertos rumores que implicaba al grupito de Kyle.

— ¿De acuerdo con qué? – Casi murmuró Tweek al tiempo que cerraba uno de sus ojos con mucha fuerza.

— Con sabotear la fiesta, presta atención – Apagó el televisor y justo presenció el momento en que el rubio encogía sus piernas hasta pegarlas a su pecho, hecho una bolita de nervios.

— ¡Ahg! Stan no quiere sabotear la fiesta – Algo en la mirada de Craig le hizo encogerse más sobre sí mismo y llevó una mano a su cabeza para apretar su cabello como si aquello le sirviera para canalizar el estrés – Quiero decir… no es como… Stan no… ngh…

— Respira hondo, Tweek – Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. Era su forma de asegurarle que él estaba ahí, que en ese momento existía únicamente para él, así que podía invertir todo el tiempo que quisiera en ordenar sus ideas y formar una oración con ellas, que no iba a ser juzgado ni intimidado en ningún momento y que podía ser él mismo. Tweek respiró un par de veces mientras daba ligeros golpecitos al termo casi vacío.

— Stan quiere confesar sus sentimientos en la fiesta y Cartman quiere sabotearlo.

Formuló esa frase para que tuviera un mínimo de sentido, arrastrando ese tono de súplica que Craig conocía muy bien, era como una llamada a la misericordia para que no siguiera haciéndole más preguntas que eran difíciles de contestar. Permaneció en silencio un momento hasta que sintió los temblores de Tweek disminuir un poco.

— ¿Y vas a ir con ellos? – Alzó la mirada intentando atrapar los ojos inquietos del rubio.

— No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza y sus miradas chocaron. Ahogó un grito de horror bendecido por ese instante de entendimiento, como si se hubiera percatado de algo que era obvio – ¡Jesucristo! ¡No voy a ir, estoy contigo ahora mismo!

— ¿Quieren que vayas ahora? – Incrédulo, se apartó del rubio durante unos segundos, para acomodarse sobre su hombro nuevamente.

— Es que hoy es la fiesta.

Craig rio sólo un poco, porque Tweek no era capaz de contar las cosas de forma lineal y con sentido, pero lo absurdo en ese caso estaba bien, con el pasar del tiempo se había dado cuenta que con Tweek nada tenía por qué tener sentido y había llegado a apreciar esa forma tan retorcida que tenía para contar hasta las cosas más simples, porque su novio era el único ser viviente al que le prestaba toda su atención y un gramo extra, y amaba absolutamente todo de ese pequeño pero nada indefenso ser humano que parecía existir en su propio universo con sus propias reglas. Estiró su cuello sólo un poco evitando que el rubio le preguntara sus motivos para burlarse y recibiendo un extraño sonido quejumbroso justo en el momento en que besó su piel.

— ¡Ahg! Jesús – Chilló el rubio, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrirse ahí, como si cerrar los ojos con fuerza y disminuir todo el paso de luz posible le permitiera tranquilizarse de alguna forma. Craig observó sus temblores unos segundos, pero decidió seguir besando su cuello – No les dije que no estaría en mi casa, podrían estar buscándome ahora mismo ¡Se enfadarán!

— No se enfadarán – Aseguró con la más suave de las voces, esta vez besando su hombro cubierto por la delgada tela de su camisa – Ellos saben que, si no estás en tu casa, estás en la mía y si tienen un mínimo de inteligencia, se darán cuenta que ya es muy tarde como para que estés en la cafetería de tus padres – Explicó, casi sin despegar sus labios del cuerpo del rubio – Y aunque sean imbéciles y te hayan buscado en la cafetería antes de mi casa, si de verdad quieren que vayas, vendrán hasta aquí.

— ¿Y si se enfadan? ¡No quiero que se enfaden! Demasiada presión – Las palabras tropezaban en sus labios, ignorando el hecho de que su novio estaba casi encima de él besando su oreja impaciente y jadeando sobre su piel.

— Si se enfadan voy a darles una patada en los huevos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Aquel comentario hizo reír al de cabellos dorados, de alguna forma sabía que era capaz de hacerlo si era sólo por él. Se giró para darle un beso fugaz en la frente cubierta por el chullo azul y él agradeció el gesto cerrando los ojos como disfrutando del veloz contacto de los labios de Tweek. Pasaron un tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa, de alguna conspiración del rubio que tenía que ver con la posición en la que los pupitres estaban ordenados en clase de historia y, pasado su mal humor, Craig decidió contarle su travesía por detención con lujo de detalles, hasta el más mínimo, como las veces en las que el consejero escolar había salido y entrado al salón, sólo porque le gustaba escuchar las teorías de Tweek sobre los probables motivos por los que sucedían ciertas cosas.

— Son ellos, son ellos – Tweek estalló en nervios tras escuchar el incesante sonido del timbre. Craig había rodado los ojos y resoplado por el fastidio que le provocaba tener que ver a ese trío de idiotas precisamente ese día.

— Voy a abrir – Anunció, separándose de la comodidad de los brazos de Tweek y dirigiéndose a la puerta. El rubio le siguió de cerca.

— ¡Tweek, abre la jodida puerta, carajo! – Escuchó la voz de Cartman aminorada por las paredes y por un momento pensó en dejarle afuera en el frío y llevarse a Tweek a su habitación, pero decidió abrir.

— ¿Qué? – Dijo secamente en cuanto la puerta estuvo completamente abierta.

— O-Oh, Craig, qué sorpresa – Murmuró el más gordo fingiendo vergüenza por haber gritado.

— Pero si es su casa, idiota – Habló Stan dirigiéndole su mirada más enfadada. Escuchó a Kenny decir algo que parecía un insulto, pero sonó amortiguado por su abrigo.

— ¿Y se encuentra Tweek? – Ignoró a sus dos amigos, inclinando la cabeza para intentar ver dentro de la casa.

— Sí, está aquí – Retrocedió un paso e hizo una seña con la cabeza a su novio para que se acercara. El rubio se quedó casi detrás de Craig y saludó con la mano intentando sonreír.

— Tweek, tenemos que irnos, la fiesta de Kyle está a punto de empezar – Expuso Stan, Kenny asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y para qué van a esa fiesta? ¿Piensan jugarle una broma o algo? – Pudo sentir la mirada desesperada de Tweek sobre su cuerpo y Cartman frunció el ceño enfadado al tiempo en que los otros dos daban un respingo sorprendidos por sus palabras.

— Eso no te incumbe, cara de culo – Dijo Cartman ganándose una seña obscena por parte de Craig.

— ¡Nada de bromas! – Stan sacudió la cabeza y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas – Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Kyle en su fiesta. Mira, sé que suena estúpido, pero quizás Kyle se vaya a un colegio judío el próximo año y no quiero arrepentirme por no haberle dicho lo que siento. Intenté hablar con él toda la semana, pero parece mucho más preocupado por todos los trámites y exámenes que no atiende cuando le hablo. Así que iremos a su fiesta porque el culo-gordo tiene un plan para que Kyle me escuche y para eso necesitamos a Tweek.

Y tras sus últimas palabras observó al rubio que parecía no dedicarle más de dos segundos de su atención a cada cosa que miraba. Craig reposó el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna con una autentica expresión pensativa. Tweek le había dicho que Cartman planeaba sabotear la fiesta, pero su novio no sería capaz de confrontar las acciones del gordo egoísta y las palabras de Stan le habían conmovido ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para actuar a su favor y, por supuesto, a favor de la tranquilidad de Tweek.

— Genial, voy con ustedes – Dijo y la cara que les quedó a los demás fue un espectáculo, por un momento sintió como si le hubiera crecido otro brazo debajo de la nariz.

— ¿Acaso vienes para joder, Craig? – Repuso Cartman casi indignado y por la expresión en su rostro, podía jurar que estaba furioso por arruinar sus planes.

— Voy a ir para que no te comportes como un come mierda – Dijo tan monótonamente que hizo reír a Kenny. Cartman estalló en improperios todos dirigidos al del chullo y a su odiosa habilidad de joderle la vida. Lo ignoró. Tomó a Tweek del brazo quien no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo y le arrastró hasta afuera. Cerró la puerta con llave y se giró para ver a los demás – Nos explicas tu plan en el camino, Cartman.

Y mientras caminaban rumbo a casa del pelirrojo, Cartman les explicó su plan de mala gana y no era un mal plan, de hecho, no lo era en absoluto, pero probablemente tenía algún as bajo la manga que lo arruinaría todo tarde o temprano. Cuando llegaron a la propiedad de los Broflovski, se detuvieron para repasar lo que tenían que hacer, con la diferencia de que fue Craig quien tomó el liderazgo repentinamente, se encaminó hasta el patio trasero donde era la fiesta, conformada sólo por la familia de Kyle, por lo que bien podría haber sido una reunión familiar más que una fiesta.

— No parece que sus padres quieran dejarle a solas – Dijo Stan con los nervios reflejándose en su tono de voz. Todos espiaban a través de las hendiduras de la madera que funcionaba como cercado.

— Ike está jugando con otros niños más pequeños – Dijo Craig, alejándose para sopesar sus opciones.

— ¿Y eso qué? – Bufó el más gordo.

— Podemos usarle para que distraiga a sus padres.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso? – Dijo Tweek histérico, casi derrotado.

— Kenny y Cartman lo harán.

— No voy a hacer nada que tú me ordenes, marica – Gritó Cartman, cruzándose de brazos, indispuesto a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Tweek frunció el ceño y algo parecido a una queja emergió de su garganta.

— A ti te gusta Kyle ¿no es así? – Craig presenció el momento exacto en el que Cartman palideció por completo.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas dices, cabrón?!

— ¿Eso es verdad, Cartman? – Stan estuvo a punto de golpear a Cartman, de no ser porque volvió a intervenir.

— Si no te gusta, entonces sólo quieres joderle la vida a Stan. No eres más que un egoísta que no piensa en sus amigos. Qué asco, tío – Negó con la cabeza, todavía no podía creer que los otros tres siguieran siendo amigos de alguien como él – Pero ¿sabes qué? Vas a hacer lo que te diga, porque si Stan no se confiesa hoy tendrás que soportar sus caras largas por el resto del año.

— ¡Bien, de acuerdo! Joder, Craig, cómo te odio – Dijo Cartman entornando los ojos hacia su dirección siendo testigo de la sonrisa cínica que le dedicó el pelinegro.

— La puerta del patio no debe estar cerrada, Kenny y tú se ocuparán de hablar con Ike y con quien haga falta para distraer a los padres de Kyle. Voy a enviarle un mensaje para que nos veamos en la entrada. Stan, tú y yo lo esperaremos allá. Y Tweek…

— ¡Ahg! – Chilló el aludido como si acabara de caer en cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar lejos de la seguridad de la casa de Craig.

— Cuenta las estrellas – Le dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano hizo que le diera la espalda a los demás y observara el cielo nocturno.

— ¿Las estrellas? ¡Pero si son muchas! – Su cuerpo detonó en temblores y jugó son sus manos que se movían incansables.

— Será mejor que empieces ahora, cariño – Susurró en su oído de esa forma tan melosa que erizó la piel del otro y logró hacer que accediera, poco convencido de su idea, pero comenzó a contar bajito para no desconcentrarse.

Se separó del rubio y se dirigió al resto para poner el plan en marcha. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Stan que le acompañara a la entrada y tras el mensaje del culo-gordo de Cartman diciendo que habían logrado hacer que los padres de Kyle se alejaran de él, Craig sacó su propio teléfono de su bolsillo y tecleó un mensaje para Broflovski.

"Necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes un momento? Es urgente, te espero en la entrada de tu casa."

Estaba seguro que Kyle no soportaría la curiosidad, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que Craig casi nunca hablaba con él y sólo tenían guardado sus contactos mutuamente porque tenían a Tweek en común, y aprovechando que sus padres no estaban a su lado, se escaparía para verle.

— Quédate aquí – Le dijo a Stan quien no paraba de suspirar agobiado y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar al pelirrojo.

Tras un momento de espera, Kyle abrió la puerta y casi se da de bruces contra Craig de no ser porque ambos retrocedieron a tiempo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado.

— Tengo algo para ti – Sonrió ladino y ante la mirada perdida del pelirrojo y el aumento de probabilidades de que este le diera un puñetazo en la cara, alzó el pulgar para señalar tras su espalda.

— ¿Stan? – Bufó incrédulo, y le observó durante un momento antes de acercarse, seguido de Craig quien no dejaba de sonreír por algún retorcido motivo en su interior.

— Hola, Kyle – Saludó Stan, un tanto avergonzado por verle.

— Ah, hola.

Craig les observó durante el minuto entero, ni un segundo más, en el que ambos sólo se miraban, cargando un ambiente tan tenso que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal entre esos dos. Fastidiado por la actitud cortante de ambos, prefirió facilitarles las cosas nuevamente.

— Kyle, tú le gustas a Stan – Dijo y fue testigo de sus rostros palideciendo por un instante hasta que se tornaron de un rojo poco saludable y, aun así, se sostuvieron la mirada.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Stan?

E incluso antes de que Stan fuera capaz de responder con la cabeza fría, el del ushanka verde ya se había inclinado para besarle. Rápidamente. Tímidamente. Confidente, como si no le importara que lo supiera el mundo, que él también compartía los mismos sentimientos que su amigo de toda la vida. Craig se alejó justo después de que ambos se abrazaran y Kyle le dedicara una sonrisa agradecida.

De camino al patio se encontró a Cartman y a Kenny y el más gordo le había dedicado un par de insultos y amenazas que ignoró olímpicamente, asegurándole que su dedo corazón no le permitía escuchar sus quejas. A pesar de estar enfadado, Cartman decidió arrastrar a Kenny para encontrar a sus otros dos amigos y él caminó perezosamente hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

Tweek estaba con la vista pegada al cielo, jugando ansiosamente con su camisa y contando en voz apenas audible las estrellas del firmamento. Sin percatarse de que su novio ya se encontraba a su lado e inevitablemente, el rubio dejó de temblar cuando sintió su presencia cálida envolverle. Uniendo sus cuerpos con premura y besando sus labios dulcemente. Ambos sonrieron prolongando el gesto.

Porque ninguna cuenta era lo suficientemente importante como para exigirle a Craig que se detuviera.


End file.
